


Читали ли вы Диккенса?

by jana_nox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Living Together, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: За пять дней до Рождества Хенвону начинают сниться странные сны.Альтернативное саммари: Хенвон спит и видит Хосока без трусов.





	Читали ли вы Диккенса?

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Машеньке за беченье! <3  
> Написано на Monsta X Secret Santa 2018 для Smejana.

Родители Хенвона были вообще спокойные и замечательные люди. Они одинаково спокойно относились к пиликанью детской скрипки в семь лет и к побегам единственного (тогда еще несовершеннолетнего) чадушки в клубы их небольшого городка на выступления музыкальных диджеев из столицы (потому что, разумно каждый раз объяснял он на утро, самообразование — это вещь, в классической музыке нет будущего, и все равно тогда там с ним был хен). Они спокойно отнеслись, когда он поступил в музыкальный вуз в Сеуле (потому что папа верил в силу классического образования), и свободно дали ему денег, когда, на крыльях радости, он прискакал к ним, хвастаясь, что на кампусе живут одни дураки и он нашел обалденную квартирку за совсем смешные деньги, которую будет снимать напополам с другом. И даже вопросика в тот момент не задали, тем более, что по деньгам выходило действительно почти дешевле общаги.

Прожив полтора года в квартире сомнительной планировки, которая включала в себя три окна на (и без того небольшой) кухне, жилую комнату вообще без окон и крохотный коридор без единой прямой стены, так что даже шкаф не поставишь, Хенвон не раз задумывался, что, по идее, хорошо бы ему расти менее независимым ребенком и чаще обсуждать свои независимые решения со своими замечательными родителями. Но жилье сдавал им шеф Минхека, и тогда это казалось хорошей идеей.

С другой стороны, предатель Минхек слился из той квартиры через две недели, и в жизнь Хенвона пришел Хосок, так что мысли о переезде с того момента тоже стали какими-то несерьезными. Кто же променяет возможность жить с Хосоком на какие-то шкафы и естественное освещение? Глупости.

Другим слабым местом квартирки являлась география — еще кое-что, о чем их могла предупредить мама Хенвона, если бы Хенвон чаще звонил родителям, и о чем подлый минхеков шеф умолчал. Двадцать минут прогулочным шагом до станции, потом остановка на автобусе, потом переполненная электричка — всего полтора часа и ты в Сеуле. Дорогу можно было сократить до часа двадцати, если сменить прогулочный шаг на бодрую трусцу. Пытаясь совместить желание пробиться в люди и из собственного кармана покрыть стоимость проезда до университета и обратно (проездной каждый месяц влетал Хенвону в копеечку), три ночи в неделю Хенвон работал в ресторане тире ночном клубе. За полтора года из простого официанта он дорос до официанта, который здесь уже всех достал своими разговорами про музыку и которому иногда разрешали покрутить диски (где-нибудь недолго и не раньше пяти утра, прямо перед закрытием, но хоть какой-то опыт). 

К счастью, Хосок подрабатывал вышибалой в том же клубе, так что три раза в неделю после смены они могли возвращаться домой вдвоем, обнявшись в сонный и замерзший комок на неудобной скамейке пригородной электрички. И каждый раз Хенвон вслух жаловался на больные ноги, хамоватых клиентов и маленькие чаевые, но мысленно не забывал благодарить Небеса за расписание с утренними парами всего дважды в неделю и теплое плечо Хосока под своей щекой. 

Что думал по этому поводу Хосок, Хенвону было неизвестно, потому что, не успев пожаловаться как следует, он чаще всего сразу же засыпал, раскрыв рот. С другой стороны, Хосок никогда и никак не показывал, что был против примостившегося у него под боком Хенвона, и всегда исправно сторожил его сон.

Возвращаясь вот таким образом под утро домой где-то в двадцатых числах декабря, Хенвон засыпал, обнявшись с хосоковым бицепсом, как с плюшевой игрушкой. Между ним и пресловутым бицепсом было много слоев вязаного свитера и толстый-толстый пуховик (потому что в утреннюю декабрьскую электричку даже Шин «я такой горячий» Хосок предпочитал садиться утепленным), но Хенвон в такие моменты любил помечтать, ведь ничего плохого в мечтах нет, правда? Он знал, что Хосок нравится ему как парень с самого первого момента их знакомства, но с тех пор прошло уже столько времени, что развивать эту тему, казалось Хенвону, было уже как-то стыдно. Ну упустил момент — и проехали. Он в очередной раз закрывал глаза и, засыпая, представлял, что они с Хосоком живут вместе (что технически было правдой) и что, придя домой, они лягут в одну постель (что частенько случалось, потому что счета за электрическое отопление — это вам не шутки), и Хосок нежно поцелует его перед сном в губы (этого не случалось никогда).

Каково было его удивление, когда, вместо сна про обнимашки под теплым одеялом или, по крайней мере, вместо галлюциногенных татуированных бабочек, по гладкой пояснице улетавших глубже в хосоковы пижамные штаны, первое, что Хенвон увидел в своем сне, был подлый минхеков шеф — Ким Хичоль.

— И часто ты так залипаешь на татуировки лучшего друга? — издевательским тоном прокомментировал он. — Это очень крипотно с твоей стороны, если хочешь знать мое мнение.

Во-первых, Хенвон не хотел. Во-вторых, что?

— Настоящие бро так не поступают, — продолжал осуждать Хичоль тоном человека, который уже десятый раз переиздал учебник «Настоящего бро-кода» и вот-вот собирался получить за него Букера. — Один-два раза — конечно, все мы живые люди, но ты так думаешь о нем уже два года, давно пора взять быка за рога и признаться.

Хенвон продолжал хватать ртом воздух и отстраненно думал, что происходящему предпочел бы кошмар про рога и быков, как в тот раз, когда они с Кихеном наготовили попкорна и, как настоящие мужики, смотрели документалку про корриду (зажмурившись).

— Что, так и будешь молчать всю дорогу? Ни тебе здрасти?..

— Здрасти, хен.

— Ни тебе здрасти, хен, — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжал Хичоль, — ни вопросов, что я тут делаю? Ты вообще в курсе, что это сон?

Хенвон очень хотел сказать, что он-то в курсе, но ему сны про минхекового начальника совсем не нравятся, и он бы очень хотел проснуться. 

Со всем уважением, хен. 

Хичоль ему и в жизни внушал трепет и страх, чего уж говорить про сейчас. Хенвон молча кивнул. Хичоль выглядел довольным таким ответом.

— Молодец, А ты в курсе, что скоро Рождество?

И что мне делать с этой информацией, жалобно подумал Хенвон, нить разговора от него упорно ускользала. Теоретически он-то как раз знал, что через пять дней весь мир праздновал католическое Рождество (дата довольно бессмысленная, если ты работаешь в сфере обслуживания и все гуляют, а ты с заказами по всему залу носишься; но тем не менее все праздник, огонечки, распродажи в магазинах). Какое отношение это имело к его сну — совершенно непонятно.

— Ясно, — разочарованно протянул Хичоль, неправильно истолковав зашуганный взгляд Хенвона. — Ну а Диккенса-то мы читали?

Хенвон никакого Диккенса не читал, но Утиные истории вчера как раз крутили повтором по телеку, пока Хосок готовил им ужин, поэтому два и два (странный мужик в полупрозрачной кофте во сне перед Рождеством, але!) связал легко и быстро. В мультике к Скруджу Макдаку приходили три Призрака Рождества — из прошлого, настоящего и будущего — и показывали ему, что не так с его жизнью. Так что можно было предположить, что во сне Хенвону пришел призрак...

— Хен, ты что — умер? — обеспокоился Хенвон. Минхен всегда повторял, что его начальник — нормальный мужик, хоть и дебил, жалко бы было.

Хичоль покрутил пальцем у виска и заверил, что никто не умер, да и никакой он не хен на самом деле, так, фантасмагорическая сущность, принявшая облик самого красивого и популярного человека в хенвоновой жизни («а еще этот твой Ким Хичоль очень умный и скромный», заверил его призрак), чтобы тот его послушал и принял совет, как слова мамы родной. Хенвон уныло подумал, что маму ему и правда надо чаще слушать и сделать уже что-то со своим рабочим графиком, потому что работа и учеба в таком ритме явно потихоньку сводили его с ума. Но что делать со своей жизнью, он сам и правда не очень знал, поэтому послушно приготовился слушать совет умной и красивой галлюцинации.

Так Призрак Рождества показал ему первый сон.

 

Хенвон на первом курсе помнил себя по-разному: очень смелым и модным (ему как раз тогда хен подарил новый классный свитер), самостоятельным и взрослым (прошло всего две недели, как они с Минхеком въехали в новую квартиру и еще не успели оценить весь масштаб катастрофы), и подло, подло преданным. Минхек продержался на новом месте всего-ничего и теперь бросал Хенвона одного на произвол судьбы (и счетов от арендодателя).

— Я нашел тебе заместо себя парня! — в свою защиту кричал Минхек, но Хенвон помнил, что в тот момент настроение у него колебалось настолько ниже плинтуса, что было не до прелестей формулировки (хотя сейчас, во сне, он не мог не хохотнуть). Сон про события почти двухлетней давности вообще во многом открыл Хенвону глаза на себя самого: на первом курсе он был еще более тощим, чем сейчас, и по-детски корчил обиженные рожицы, совсем не такие милые, как ему тогда представлялось. Только свитер был такой же классный, как он помнил. — Мой хен тоже ищет квартиру, вы с ним обязательно подружитесь!

Для справки: Хенвон и Минхек никогда не встречались, что бы там не инсинуировала хенвонова мама. Хотя, если ему не изменяла память, парень у Хенвона в тот момент еще был, они расстались попозже, через несколько месяцев, когда стало уже понятно, что хенвонов переезд в Сеул — довольно большое препятствие для их с хеном юной любви («Привет, мама, это хен», — один из самых стремных разговоров, которые случались у Хенвона с его спокойными родителями, но, к счастью, они и это пережили). 

— И он даже тоже гей! — продолжал рекламировать нового соседа Минхек. 

— Вообще-то бисексуал, — поправил его Хосок, подобно волшебной алохоморе из сказки про джиннов, призванный в квартиру минхековыми словами, — а это было обязательным условием?

Минхек полез приветствовать и обнимать его, не забывая через слово ругаться, что Хенвон снова оставил после себя нараспашку входную дверь (ну упс). Хенвон, в свою очередь, только и успевал, что во все глаза пялиться на хосоковы бицепсы, торчащие из безрукавки, хватать ртом воздух от того, какой он крутой, и как круто это прозвучало, и вообще появление, как в кино, и какой он красивый — тоже как в кино. Хенвон сам не урод, но он и не думал, что такие красивые люди в жизни бывают. 

Отвечая на минхековы обнимашки, новый сосед посмотрел своими красивыми глазами в сторону Хенвона, улыбнулся ему в первый раз в жизни и почему-то сразу густо покраснел. Сердце Хенвона на секундочку остановилось, а потом снова забилось часто-часто. Так в жизни Хенвона появился Хосок.

 

Воспоминания перед глазами растворились, и, глупо лыбящийся от уха до уха, Хенвон вернулся в реальность или, скорее, обратно в сон, где его уже ждал Хичоль с новыми вопросами. 

— Так-так-так, посмотрим, — сказал он, загибая пальцы правой руки, как учитель, объяснявший задачку тупому ученику, — вот вы познакомились — раз, и он сразу узнал, что ты гей, — два, и ты тоже сразу узнал, что он не против, — три. Все сходится, мы избежали конфликта! Признайся ему! В чем твоя драма?

Улыбка Хенвона из радостной стала какой-то кривоватой, грустной, и он поник, как цветочек.

Они как-то уже обсуждали это однажды. Минхек забрал тогда свои нераспакованные чемоданы и свалил в закат, а Хенвон с Хосоком остались жить вдвоем. Хенвон — сначала тихо и восхищенно, на цыпочках нарезая круги вокруг красивого хена, преданно внимая его каждому слову и глядя во все глаза. Хосок с самого старта — заботливо и надежно. Выпилил полку, чтобы вставала в прихожей, привел Кихена, чтобы тот подсказал, какие сковородки и кастрюли им понадобятся на первое время, поговорил с электриком в их доме и выбрал какие-то специальные лампочки, чтобы в жилой комнате было светлее.

Постепенно Хенвон осмелел, стал шутить, вести себя свободнее, расстался с хеном, тем, другим, и начал потихоньку еще не мечтать — нет, но задумываться. А что, если?

К ним пришли друзья — пара ребят с бывшей уже работы Хосока, Кихен, Минхек, кто-то еще. Пили пиво, Кихен жарил гамбургеры на всю компанию. От всей этой атмосферы: поздний вечер пятницы в душной кухоньке, запах готовящейся еды, перебивающие друг друга громкие голоса и тепло хосокового тела, зажавшего Хенвона между собой и холодильником, — Хенвон сомлел и то и дело клевал носом, хотя его будили каждый раз, когда у кого-то кончалась бутылка и нужно было открыть дверцу. В очередной раз он проснулся от того, что Хосок задел его рукой, передавая через него пиво Чжухону, а на обратном пути та же рука легла Хенвону на затылок и аккуратно уложила его голову Хосоку на плечо. Так спать стало гораздо удобнее и интереснее.

Все заржали и начали их подкалывать, мол, тили-тили тесто, какая-то такая хрень, которой самое место в детском саду, но Хенвон вдруг застеснялся и спрятал лицо в хосоковой груди. Тогда Хосок на них шикнул и веско сказал, что то, что они геи, еще не значит, что просто дружить они не умеют. И еще что-то про объективизацию или как-то так глубокомысленно. Хенвон тогда так проникся этой идеей, что перестал на какое-то время смотреть на Хосока с подобными мыслями, а, когда очнулся и понял, что пропал, прошло уже столько времени, что что-то исправлять было поздно.

— Да, — задумчиво сделал вывод Хичоль. — Тяжелый случай. Ну, твоя остановка, парень.

И Хенвон проснулся.

 

Когда они приехали домой, было уже совсем светло, так что, может, отсутствие окон в их комнате было во благо. Хенвон был уже такой усталый и сонный, а спать оставалось всего четыре часа, поэтому он сразу упал на матрас, не разбирая, где подушка, а где одеяло. Было слышно, как Хосок еще повозился на своей половине комнаты, выбрасывая что-то из кучи вещей, которую называл кроватью. По шуму казалось, что он рыл себе нору или там вил гнездо, но через какое-то время и эти звуки затихли. Снившееся в электричке сейчас напоминало Хенвону какой-то кошмар, и он старательно не вспоминал деталей. Настойчиво зажмуривался и думал о тепле хосоковой руки на своей щеке, когда тот будил его в электричке. Но перед глазами все равно упорно вставала улыбка Хичоля, все повторявшего «признайся, признайся» до тех пор, пока Хенвон не провалился в сон.

Будильник Хенвона прозвенел первым, и он засобирался в соседнюю школу на практику. К великому хенвонову счастью, в его университете была педагогическая кафедра, которая каждый год искала студентов для помощи в организации рождественских концертов и прочих праздничных мероприятий перед Новым годом. Вовремя подсуетившись, Хенвон договорился со школой в своем районе и теперь готовился в январе защищать проект по организации музыкальной постановки для начальных классов. Пьеса была очень скучная, про Седжона Великого и его хангыль, зато рядом с домом! Не концерт в ночном клубе, конечно, но для курсовой сойдет.

Когда он вернулся домой, Хосок уже куда-то свалил, поэтому Хенвон включил рисоварку и сел на кухне рисовать учебный план, как подсказывала аджумма из школы, и дописывать заключение в его эссе по культуроведению (кто бы знал, что, чтобы стать модным диджеем, нужно сдать две страницы о причинах низкой рождаемости в Южной Корее?). 

За день на улице, видимо, снова похолодало, поэтому о возвращении Хосока Хенвон узнал по порыву ледяного сквозняка из открытой двери. Хосок всегда возвращался с улицы румяным и довольным, полным сил, но сегодня он был особенно ярок. Одобрительно проверил рисоварку и, проходя мимо, машинально погладил Хенвона по волосам. Хенвона от этого жеста пробрала приятная дрожь — от кончиков волос по хребту и аж в поясницу. От неожиданных ощущений Хенвон прикрыл глаза и поежился, на что Хосок обеспокоенно прищурился и предложил принести одеяло из комнаты или хотя бы прикрыть дверь.

— Если я принесу тебе плед, ты можешь пообещать некоторое время не выходить из кухни? — Вдруг ни с того, ни с сего попросил он и таинственно заблестел глазами.

Хенвон подозрительно покосился в его сторону.

— Какой ты, хен, сегодня, загадочный...

Они еще поболтали немножко, Хенвон пожаловался, мол, сидеть несчастному ему взаперти на тесной кухне, и даже пошевелиться негде, и что даже булочки ему за это не достанется. Хосок молчал, как партизан, и только отшучивался. Хенвон ныл скорее для проформы, надеясь выпросить еще одно поглаживание или хотя бы просто тычок в бок. Но с каждой минутой становилось понятнее, что Хосок замышляет что-то хорошее и праздничное. В этот момент он был очень похож на маленького ребенка, с нетерпением ожидающего какого-нибудь волшебного чуда под елкой, как показывают во всех зимних сказках, или хотя бы сладенького.

В первый раз за день Хенвон подумал, что, может быть, рождественский дух — это не так уж и плохо, и покорно вернулся к своим учебникам.

Очнулся он через пару часов от пиликанья рисоварки, напоминавшей, что грызть один лишь гранит науки — совсем некалорийно. За окном тем временем стемнело, да и шебуршание в соседней комнате, похоже, прекратилось. Хенвон выключил рис из розетки и постучался в комнату, чтобы позвать Хосока ужинать.

Хосок встретил его в двери с той же заговорщической ухмылкой, что и раньше. Приложил палец к губам, как будто хотел поделиться какой-то тайной только для них двоих (хотя глупо же, тут, кроме них, и не было никого, вроде) и повлек за собой в комнату. Жилое помещение их квартирки обычно не радовало Хенвона размером или уютом. Пресловутые стены без окон, две кровати, разбросанные везде вещи, гантели Хосока у стены, гитара Хенвона — у другой. Но сегодня Хосок потратил столько времени, чтобы украсить эти же стены, полки и даже одинокий стул электрическими гирляндами, которые весело мигали разноцветными лампочками и оставляли теплые блики на всех поверхностях от потолка до пола.

— Пацан из качалки подогнал, — гордо поделился источником всего этого счастья Хосок. — У него склад оптовый через дорогу, он говорит, так близко к праздникам для нормальных розничных магазинов — это уже практически неликвид, отдал по божеской цене. Нравится? Прям как свое небо в звездах, — он пожал плечами, — зачем нам теперь окна.

По первости Хенвон даже не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, только и было сил, что стоять посреди всего этого великолепия и хлопать ресницами. Потом он попытался что-то сказать, беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, но слов наружу не вырывалось, оставалось только возводить очи к небу и мысленно орать в потолок.

Ну твою мать.

Ну хен.

И как тут сдержаться и держать руки при себе, когда объект твоей страсти ну такой офигенный?

Решительный Хенвон развернулся и сделал шаг вперед, чтобы схватить Хосока за грудки, притянуть к себе и уже поцеловать, что есть мочи, а потом будь что будет, как где-то в комнате раздался звонок хосокова мобильника. Отодвинув все еще окрыленного чувствами Хенвона в сторону, Хосок пробрался к кровати и нашарил жужжащий телефон в горе постельного белья.

— Алло!

«Хичоль-хен», — беззвучно по слогам объяснил он личность звонящего Хенвону, а потом, когда Хенвон все еще не подавал признаков жизни, попытался показать то же самое пантомимой.

— Счет за квартиру? И с января электричество подняли? Ах, да-да, получали-получали, оплатим обязательно...

Будь проклято Рождество и все его призраки, удрученно подумал Хенвон и удалился на кухню ставить чайник.

 

Следующее утро было одним из тех самых страшных дней с утренними парами в расписании, и Хенвон досыпал свое в электричке. Приятные сны про ночное небо в звездах из булочек с мясом (он опять не успел позавтракать, хотя Хосок разогрел на него порцию и честно пытался разбудить его пораньше) снова прервало видение про Ким Хичоля, Призрака Рождества.

— Балбес! — вскричал Хичоль и стукнул Хенвона по голове свернутыми в трубочку распечатками, в которых, и Хенвон откуда-то точно это знал, были все утренние сплетни. 

Где-то в ином, куда-то более справедливом мире, этот удар разбудил бы Хенвона, и он смог бы довольно поерзать на скамейке, прижаться к сопровождавшему его Хосоку поплотнее и продолжить досматривать свои кулинарные сны.

— Балбес! — повторил Хичоль еще убедительнее и занес руку для повторного удара, но на этот раз Хенвон был готов и увернулся. — Ты спрашивать разрешение пробовал? Кто лезет с поцелуями без спросу, даже не поговорив сперва об этом, — только очень невоспитанные люди, вот что я тебе скажу! И толку ноль от таких приставаний будет! Сплошные недопонимания и драма!

Хенвон нахмурился. Драмы хотелось бы избежать.

— Так это вы все-таки звонили?

— Куда звонил? — не дал сбить себя Хичоль. — Никуда я не звонил, я вообще никуда звонить не могу, я же фантасмагорическая сущность, забыл?

— Забудешь такое, — проворчал не очень убежденный Хенвон. — А почему мне снитесь снова вы? Я почитал (википедию), разные призраки же должны быть.

— Кризис в стране, будем мы вам еще всяких других призраков из всяких заграниц выписывать!

— Откуда из-за границ? — Не понял про кризис далекий от мировой экономики Хенвон.

— Откуда-откуда, из Китая, наверное, — проворчал Хичоль, сверившись со стопкой таблоидов у себя в руках, — сказано же тебе, заткнись и смотри свой сон про настоящее. Или ты готов признаться этому своему Хосоку, как приличный человек? Поговорить обо всем? Раскрыть ему свои чувства?

Хенвон еще вчера перед сном в подробностях представил, сколько всего могло пойти не так, если бы он все-таки поцеловал Хосока в той комнате: полное сожаления — или отвращения — лицо Хосока, который ничего такого не имел в виду, а глупый маленький Хенвон его не понял, неизбежный поиск новой квартиры — уже в одиночку — холодные длинные утра в пригородной электричке. Поэтому сейчас он только понуро покачал головой и покорно приготовился смотреть следующий сон.

 

— Да-да, хен, мы тебя ждем! — вскричал Чжухон в трубку и с триумфом объявил на всю комнату: — Джексон-хен будет через полтора часа! Стоит в пробке, там что-то таксист перепутал.

Все присутствующие радостно чокнулись и выпили за здоровье хена. Хенвон в растерянности смотрел на снующих туда-сюда по их квартире людей: Кихен традиционно гремел кастрюлями на кухне, Хосок с Хену развалились на подушках посреди комнаты и радостно затачивали соджу и закуски, Чжухон, сжав мобильник в руке, присоединился к ним на полу. Хенвона с Хичолем они игнорировали, как будто их здесь не было, и, если вспомнить, что все происходящее — сон, это было вполне логично. Ха.

Чжухон в очередной раз начал рассказывать всем про тот самый случай с Джексон-хеном. С кухни донеслось гулкое «буууу» от Кихена, снова зазвенели чашки, все засмеялись. Хенвон втайне был согласен с подобной оценкой актуальности этой истории, а они-то с Чжухоном как раз мало общались, и он слышал арию «Джексон-хен — лучший хен» меньше всех — всего раз двести.

— И вообще, — продолжил сквозь глупое хихиканье Хену, пропуская Кихена с подносом горячей еды в центр их маленького кружка, — лучший хен у нас Хосок.

Все радостно фыркнули и снова чокнулись.

— Нет, серьезно, — начал он объяснять свою позицию, — как он своему Хенвону чипсики зажал, видели? 

Для демонстрации сего факта он потряс в воздухе упаковкой, в которой Хенвон узнал кукурузные принглс с зеленым чили. Его любимые.

— Говорю тебе, отдай чипсы, дылда! Люди твоих размеров всеядны, а Хенвону эти больше всего нравятся, — так под общий хохот завязалась Великая Битва За Чипсы с Зеленым Чили.

— Ну кто же знал, что ему придется сегодня выйти на работу за напарника, — в конце концов, оправдывался за отсутствующего Хенвона Хосок. — Он очень хотел всех увидеть.

— А у него сейчас кто-то есть? — Невинным тоном спросил Кихен.

— Он же встречался с кем-то, когда ты только переехал? Был такой пацанчик постарше, постоянно ездил туда-сюда, романтичный такой.

— Постарше и побольше, — начал вспоминать Кихен, со значением глядя на Хосока. — Явно качался. Что ж, похоже, у нашего маленького Хенвона есть любимый типаж...

Хосок отмахнулся и покраснел, отводя глаза. Принялся разливать остатки алкоголя по чашкам, делая вид, что эти вопросы его вообще не интересуют и он не знает, о чем его друзья говорят. Кихен с Чжухоном заговорщически переглянулись.

— Не говорит, значит…

— И я на него давить не собираюсь! Не мое это дело — его личная жизнь, если он не делится.

— Кто-нибудь вообще знает, почему этот его Минхек от него так быстро съехал? — попытался сменить тему Хену. Он никак не могу пережить, что Хосок так легко положил его на обе лопатки, и теперь он грустил без чипсиков. — Он, наверное, его объедал?

— Или наоборот — Хенвон ел при нем огурцы! — заржал Чжухон. — Минхек на эту тему трепетный.

Хосок снова полез защищать Хенвона:

— Да нет, Минхек говорил, то ли офис переехал, то ли девушка появилась — я так и не понял, если честно. Да и не спрашивал особо. 

— Что, не мог поверить своему счастью, когда будущего соседа увидел? — пьяненько задвигал бровями Кихен. — Признайся честно, это были его глаза или губы?

Наблюдавший за их разговором Хенвон вспыхнул, а Хосок угрожающе засучил рукава и сделал вид, что хоть сейчас готов бить морду обидчику.

— Ты что, ты что, наш Хосок не такой! — поспешил подлить масла в огонь Хену. — Наш Хосок его за красивую душу любит! За большой талант!

— Почему мы вообще обсуждаем Хенвона, ведь он нас бросил! За присутствующих здесь друзей!

Все выпили, предложивший тост Чжухон снова проверил телефон, чтобы не пропустить звонок от Джексона-хена. Хосок осушил стакан и, воспользовавшись тем, что все отвлеклись, втихую заныкал многострадальные чипсы под хенвоновой кроватью. Хенвон следил за ним достаточно внимательно, чтобы обратить внимание на покрасневшие кончики ушей и довольный блеск в глазах.

— Добытчик, — прокомментировал Хичоль. — Уберег самое ценное.

Хенвон понимал, что над ним в открытую стебутся, но не мог не сдержать маленькую гордую улыбку. Действительно, глупо, но ему было приятно, что Хосок запомнил его любимую еду. И теперь позаботился.

— Ты ничего очевидного не замечаешь? — задал наводящий вопрос Хичоль.

— Хену пролил соджу на пол и теперь делает вид, что это не он?

Хичоль скривился, как Минхек, если предложить ему сделать вместе огуречную маску.

— Любимую закусь скольких друзей ты помнишь наизусть? И готов сражаться за нее с людьми вдвое больше тебя?

— Не настолько уж Хену и больше, — протянул Хенвон. Задумался: — Хосок любит такие сушеные анчоусы с арахисом в белой упаковке.

Хичоль выразительно покрутил рукой, мол, и?

— Так это же я знаю, я особый случай, — засмеялся Хенвон. — Он, наверное, просто случайно запомнил.

Хичоль трагически закатил глаза.

— Он все время говорит про тебя! Друзья просят его заткнуться, а он вспоминает про тебя просто через слово!

Перед глазами у Хенвона встала залившая лицо Хосока краска смущения, когда его начали дразнить Хену с Кихеном. В груди у него затеплилось что-то, напоминающее надежду, но он решительно вытоптал в себе зарождающиеся ростки этого еще мягкого чувства и отрицающе замотал головой.

— Это когда такое было? — спросил он у Хичоля. — Что-то я не помню, когда Джексон последний раз к нам без меня приезжал.

— Это будет, — поправил его Хичоль. — Сегодня вечером. Я же сегодня Рождественский Призрак Настоящего. Не Столь Отдаленного Настоящего, если тебе хочется придираться, но все это такие относительные мелочи на фоне нестыковок в таймлайне шестого сезона Доктора Кто.

Хенвон непонимающе заморгал глазами.

— Но я сегодня не работаю!

— А ты просыпайся и проверь телефон. И, кстати, Джексон до вас так и не доедет, не расстраивайся. И дался он вам всем.

От удивления — все же любят Джексона-хена — Хенвон и правда проснулся. В катоке начальник просил выйти в чужую смену вместо заболевшего официанта. Джексон в чате накатал уже двадцать сообщений на тему, что вечером нагрянет к ним в гости и слал стикеры с грейпфрутовым соджу, велел собирать всю компанию.

 

На следующее утро не спавший целые сутки Хенвон (учеба, работа и неизбежные душевные переживания заняли у него все время, которые остальные жители Сеула, казалось, тратили на внезапно пришедший к ним праздник и претензии к бедным запутавшимся в своей личной жизни официантам) был встречен Хосоком на станции и бережно доставлен домой обниматься с Морфеем. Он отрубился на шесть часов кряду без всяких там потусторонних снов и проснулся в пустой квартире (Хосока не было дома, наверное, уже ушел в качалку). Проверив часы, Хенвон отзвонился школьной аджумме, что пропустит сегодня практику, объяснил, кто из старшеклассников может его заменить, и торжественно поклялся, что на генеральную репетицию завтра придет раньше всех. В голове был полный раздрай, в глаза как песку насыпали, так что он попил водички, сходил в ванную отлить и умыться. Разочарованно посмотрел на отражение в зеркале, вспомнил покрасневшие уши Хосока и вздохнул о своей тяжелой жизни. Поплелся обратно в кровать, чтобы заснуть до того, как обладатель этих ушей вернется.

Сны на этот раз снились ему самые интересные.

 

Хенвону было тепло и уютно. Он понимал, что лежит в кровати не один, что вместе с ним под одним одеялом греется Хосок, и от осознания этого становилось еще приятнее. Хосок лежал у него за спиной, но между ними оставались какие-то пара сантиметров, и Хенвон каждой клеточкой кожи чувствовал, как это расстояние медленно сокращается. Слишком медленно. По миллиметрику. Затылком, прямо на линии волос, он чувствовал чужое влажное дыхание. Он мог представить лицо Хосока сейчас, как он хмурится и не может решиться. Наконец тот пошевелился и прижался ногами к ногам Хенвона: от ступней и выше, всунул свое колено между хенвоновыми коленками, прилип бедрами к бедрам, да так и остановился, не решаясь сделать последний шаг. Позвал тихо:

— Хенвон-а.

Не поворачивая головы, Хенвон в темноте нашел руку Хосока, сжал его ладонь в своей и притянул, обнимая себя его руками, подался назад, заканчивая начатое, прижался плотно задницей, чувствуя ответную реакцию. Получив разрешение, Хосок положил голову Хенвону на плечо, поцеловал шею, горячо-горячо задышал в ухо:

— Хенвон-а.

Хенвон зажмурился, потянул его на себя еще сильнее, лег совсем на живот, так чтобы Хосок закрывал его своим телом полностью, тяжело придавливая к кровати. Хосок довольно заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, запустил руку под одеяло, стягивая с них обоих трусы, приласкал яйца. Приподнявшись на одной руке, пристроил тяжелый член в ложбинку между ногами Хенвона и толкнулся сильно. Правильно.

Через минуту Хенвон уже громко стонал и извивался, пока Хосок слюнявил ему шею и плечи, гладил живот и ключицы свободной рукой, сжимал соски — все это, не прекращая двигать бедрами и прижимать его к постели своим телом. Под одеялом становилось совсем жарко, потно, мокро. Хенвон глухо стонал и морщил лицо, сосредоточенный на ощущениях, поднимал задницу вверх, отвечая на движения Хосока, и изо всех сил вжимался в матрас, стараясь найти хоть какую-то фрикцию. Хосок возбуждал, дразнил, но никак не желал помогать ему кончить, только звал непрестанно по имени:

— Хенвон-а, Хенвон-а.

 

Хосок потряс его за плечо.

— Хенвон-а, просыпайся, ужинать будем. Хенвон-а.

И снова потряс.

Твою ж мать. 

Хенвон проснулся.

 

Мокрый сон (боженьки, как стыдно), как ни странно, поднял Хенвону настроение. Все-таки эндорфины — это вещь, думал он, уплетая за обе щеки ужин, приготовленный Хосоком. Хосок сидел с ним на кухне и рассказывал, как они вчера прождали Джексона-хена почти до часу ночи, но тот все равно не приехал, как Хену напился и перевернул бутылку соджу и пытался свалить все на блуждающих по комнате призраков.

— Какие планы на Рождество? — спросил Хосок.

Хенвон удивленно пожал плечами. Мысль праздновать по отдельности как-то даже не приходила ему в голову, о чем он и не замедлил сказать.

— Классно, — неизвестно чему обрадовался Хосок и принялся делиться своими мыслями о том, как лучше устроить вечеринку.

Хосок объяснил, что ребята собирались прийти к ним вечером, все равно у них уже была самая нарядная квартира, что Кихен обещал принести свой очередной кулинарный эксперимент (и бургеры для Хенвона, если что-то снова пойдет не так). Кто точно сможет прийти, пока было неизвестно, Минхек приведет свою девушку, и тогда, может, Хенвон что-нибудь сыграет для них? Девушкам такое нравится, хорошо бы, чтобы она сразу чувствовала, что они ей рады. 

Хенвон радостно кивал и по традиции не сводил с Хосока глаз. Только в этот раз во взгляде его буйным весенним цветом рос вопрос, который он старался себе не задавать вот уже почти два года: «А что, если?» 

Википедия говорила, что Призрак Рождества приносил человеку три сна: про прошлое, настоящее и будущее. В первом сне он вспоминал их знакомство, когда Хенвон впервые влюбился в Хосока. Второй активно намекал, что это чувство может быть взаимно. Третий же вселял в сердце горячую надежду. Выходило, у них с Хосоком есть будущее? Если все выгорит, Хенвон сам готов был прочитать Диккенса, сколь бы словоохотлив тот ни был. 

Хенвон смотрел на Хосока, вспоминал вес его тела, почудившийся ему во сне, и раз за разом краснел все сильнее. Взгляд плыл, кончики пальцев щипало, хотелось взять в руки гитару и написать что-то совершенно новое, чего никто прежде не слышал. Или схватить Хосока за грудки и поцеловать. Такого поцелуя мир еще тоже не видел. 

Хенвон засмеялся своему счастью, своим собственным мыслям, прямо посреди предложения, невпопад. Щеки горели. Хосок сразу забеспокоился, не простыл ли Хенвон, или ему просто жарко? Окошко приоткрыть? 

Хенвон отмахнулся, что просто устал, спросил, не против ли Хосок, если Хенвон немножко поиграет на гитаре. К сочинительству и вообще всем проявлениям творчества Хосок относился уважительно, поэтому удалился в комнату планировать праздник самостоятельно. Собирался позвать еще тысячу своих друзей, которые не влезут в их квартиру, наверное. Хенвон с плохо скрытой тоской посмотрел вслед его удаляющейся заднице в трениках, добрым словом вспомнил про галлюциногенных бабочек, и взялся за гитару.

 

Школьный концерт прошел на ура, даже если не думать о том, что история про Седжона Великого смотрелась бы лучше, если зачитать ее рэпом (посмотрите хоть на Гамильтона). Но нелегально качать бутлеги Гамильтона школьная аджумма отказалась, еще когда Хенвон пришел к ней в первый раз в сентябре (зато с тех пор он смог подсадить на гений Лин-Мануэля Миранды некоторых старшеклассников). Так что можно сказать, этот шанс давно был упущен, и Хенвон смог привыкнуть к этому разочарованию.

После практики они встретились с Хосоком у местного минимаркета, чтобы закупить продуктов на предстоящую вечеринку. Рождественские толпы добрались и до их глухомани, все прилавки пестрели нарядными гирляндами, огонечками, на голове каждого кассира красовалась шапка санта-клауса (какая жесть, сочувствовал Хенвон). 

Вечером по пути на работу Хенвон с Хосоком заняли свое обычное место в вагоне. Хосок привычно уткнулся в телефон, Хенвон развалился рядом, размышляя над песней, которую сочинил вчера для Минхека и его девушки. Он совсем не собирался засыпать, так, прикрыл глаза на секундочку. Тем больше было его удивление, когда, моргнув, он провалился в знакомый уже сон про Хичоля, Призрака Рождества.

 

— Хенвон, вот ты совсем идиот? — сочувственно поинтересовался Хичоль.

— Ась? — не понял Хенвон. Он вот честно, просто моргнуть собирался! Зачем, почему эта потусторонщина с ним снова творится? — Хен, вы теперь всегда мне сниться будете?

Хичоль заложил руки за спину и принялся расхаживать из стороны в сторону.

— Мне казалось, мы с тобой это уже обсудили, нет? Я тут из кожи вон лезу (за троих работаю, между прочим), доказываю и показываю тебе, как в цирке: вот ты любишь мальчика, вот мальчик любит тебя, живите и будьте счастливы. Никакой драмы, никакого конфликта, гарантия от производителя. А ты что делаешь?

— Э… Ничего?

Вот честно, Хенвон ничего не делал, это все гнусные инсинуации и Хену со своим соджу.

— Вот именно! — взорвался Хичоль. — Мы уже выяснили, что твой Хосок слишком приличный, чтобы к тебе лезть самому (поздравляю, кстати, я знаю еще двух таких приличных идиотов — это просто исчезающий вид по нынешним временам, что бы вы все без меня делали). Твои действия?

— Ну, — обычно Хенвон на экзаменах соображал быстрее, а тут как-то расслабился и размяк после целого дня, проведенного наедине с Хосоком. — Я должен ему признаться?

Гораздо быстрее соображал обычно.

— Бинго! — вскричал Хичоль.

Хенвон продолжал смотреть на него непонимающе. Кажется, его Рождественский Призрак сломался. Можно ему нового?

— И когда, позволь спросить, ты собираешься это сделать? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Хичоль.

Хенвон ненавидел эту часть экзаменов. Вроде, и ответил уже правильно, а от тебя все равно чего-то ждут.

— Вскорости? Ну сами посудите, хен, сейчас у обоих впереди рабочий день, не к месту это. Утром будем усталые, да и в электричке — фу будет, место совсем не то, романтики никакой. Хосок заслуживает романтику. Вечером приходят ребята, я думал, может, лучше после? — он задумался. — Или нет, он там перед Новым годом уезжать к родителям собирался, вдруг он из-за меня остаться захочет? Так они меня сразу невзлюбят. Лучше, может, по возвращению? Он, правда, пообещал кого-то прямо тридцатого в аэропорту встретить, неизвестно, на сколько рейс задержат. Так что на сам Новый год? Джексон нас, вроде, на новогоднюю вечеринку к нему в клуб звал, шумно, не поговоришь особо. Сразу после? 

Он глубокомысленно покивал, довольный, что принял хорошее решение. Сразу после Нового года и признается, посмотрит, когда там будет лучше по обстоятельствам. Может, сначала и сам к родителям сгоняет, поделится счастьем, а потом уже и поговорит с Хосоком. Ага, ближе к пятнадцатому, к хенвонову дню рождения, значит, — звучит отлично.

Хичоль слушал его логические выкладки, как будто Хенвон его ножом резал и на каягыме заигрывал. Вот честно, национальные инструменты — не самая сильная сторона хенвонова образования. Хичоль махнул рукой и вздохнул тяжело:

— Ладно, я все понял, что ты умный и все уже продумал. Готов последний сон смотреть?

— В смысле? — не понял Хенвон. Он как-то сегодня не чувствовал себя умным. — Уже был же сон про будущее! Я думал, если мы в нем вместе, то все сложится! Я читал (в википедии), что в таких случаях, если ничего не менять, сны всегда сбываются! 

— Что за сон? — непонимающе посмотрел на него Хичоль.

Хенвон замялся.

— Ну вчера же! Мы там с Хосоком… Хосок под одеялом… Ну, вы понимаете…

Он покраснел и выразительно посмотрел на Хичоля, мол, ну правда понимаете же? Хичоль фыркнул. 

— Ты вот в эти свои фантазии меня не вовлекай. Я там был? Не был. И не надо такую испуганную физиономию корчить, делать мне больше нечего, как за потрахушками малолеток подглядывать. Это была твоя самостоятельная инициатива, а вовсе не настоящий сон.

Настоящий сон про рождественское будущее был совсем не такой.

 

Новогодняя вечеринка в клубе Джексона всегда была событием года. На самом деле каждая вечеринка в клубе Джексона была событием года, пусть события эти случались раз в месяц-полтора. Ну а что, кто-то отсчитывает хронологию рождением какого-то левого чувака, а кто-то — яркими праздниками, которые случались с Сеулом с момента открытия клуба «Желтая собака».

Перед Хенвоном в едином ритме бесновалась толпа красиво одетых молодых людей всех возрастов, а он глазами искал себя, Хосока, или хоть кого-то из знакомых лиц. Хичоль стоял где-то позади и кивком показывал, иди-иди. Ищи свое счастье. За пультом какой-то незнакомый невысокий парень в черном худи жег совершенно не по-детски, смело миксуя Пичез и последний трэк Блэкпинк, так что Хенвону обязательно захотелось подойти и познакомиться с ним. Позже, решил он, если этот сон сбудется так же, как и предыдущие.

Краем глаза он заметил Джексона-хена, который на втором этаже разговаривал с каким-то чуваком в официальном костюме. Когда Хенвон наконец пробрался к ним сквозь толпу, Джексон был уже на «ты» с очередным инспектором по здравоохранению или пожарной безопасности, кем бы он там ни был. Судя по обрывкам, доносящимся сквозь музыку, грохочущую из динамиков (кому вообще могло придти в голову смешать Оффенбаха и Ариану Гранде? Хенвон был просто обязан с ним познакомиться), инспектора звали Им Джебом и он являлся обладателем самых серьезных щей по эту сторону Великой Китайской Стены. Но Хенвон был спокоен, Джексон-хен и не таких убалтывал. 

Как и следовало ожидать, Хену, Чжухон и Кихен тусовались неподалеку, где-то здесь же наверняка Минхек танцевал со своей новой девушкой, с которой Хенвону тоже еще только предстояло познакомиться. Таинственный диджей объявил медляк, соскочил с платформы и полез в толпу обниматься с какими-то своими друзьями. Или не только друзьями, смущенно понял Хенвон, заметив, как диджей, по-хозяйски положил руки на талию накаченному парню, стоявшему к Хенвону спиной. Тот прижал его к себе и что-то горячо зашептал на ухо. Хенвон только успел заметить улыбку, блеснувшую на лице диджея, когда его друг подвинулся, пропуская протискивающуюся мимо них парочку, и Хенвон смог увидеть его лицо.

Хосок.

Хичоль подошел к Хенвону со спины и, не мешая смотреть, начал объяснять:

— Новая находка Джексона, он пригласил его аж из Казахстана, парень — настоящая восходящая звезда. Хосок встречал его в аэропорту, помнишь? Они как-то сразу сошлись и заверте…

Хенвон отвернулся.

— Довольно.

Хичоль непонимающе поднял бровь.

— Хватит, я все понял.

Хенвон проснулся и первые секунды клялся, как в далеком детстве, не спать больше никогда.

 

Пробегав весь рабочий день смотреть, не влюбился ли еще в кого Хосок, Хенвон заработал выговор от начальства (и прямо перед праздником, эх) и устал в два раза больше обычного. Но спать в электричке он все равно отказывался, опасаясь того, что может ему там присниться. Так и ехали: Хенвон в панике размышлял, как бы половчее да поромантичнее признаться мужчине своей мечты в любви, пока они не доехали до дома (это временное ограничение казалось ему очень важным: сейчас, быстрее, пока конкуренты не обошли), а Хосок попеременно то зевал во весь рот, то проверял хенвонов лоб на предмет температуры.

Увидев сон об ожидавшем их будущем, Хенвон сначала взгрустнул, но чем больше проходило времени, тем все более несправедливым казалось, что такой вот замечательный хен — и достанется кому-то совсем другому! Зря что ли Хенвон почти целых два года… он не мог вспомнить, что такое хорошее он делал для Хосока, чего не могли сделать другие люди (треньчал на гитаре ночи напролет? помогал выбирать шмотки? использовал в качестве подушки?), но ведь наверняка что-то было, если Хосок до сих пор от него не съехал!

Так что нечего вешать нос. Даже если судьбу и правда не получится обмануть, и Хосок влюбится в кого-нибудь другого (только через его, хенвонов, труп, но если), Хенвон не успокоится, пока не отобьет своего парня у всяких там заезжих диджеев. Принять решительную позицию по этому вопросу было куда легче, чем подобрать романтические слова для признания, если до этого тупил два года.

— Хен, поможешь мне со словами для песни? — начал он издалека.

Задремавший было Хосок проснулся и закивал, активно демонстрируя свое сонное согласие.

— Ты вчера, вроде, набросал что-то? — прокашлявшись, спросил он. — Я слышал немного из комнаты.

Следующими словами по сценарию должны были стать «Потому что ты, хен, главные слова в моей любовной песне», но от тотального позора Хенвона спасло неожиданно громкое объявление их остановки из динамика над головой. Хосок признания не услышал, а поезд уже прибыл на станцию, и им пришлось срочно выходить. 

Ну надо же, какая дурацкая электричка — то плетется еле-еле, то спешит на всех парах, сетовал про себя Хенвон, пока они бодренько припустили по дороге от станции к дому. Созданию романтического рождественского настроения поспособствовала бы погода — чистенький снежок, например, мог стать отличным аксессуаром к этому важному событию в их жизни и потом красиво смотреться в воспоминаниях. К сожалению, в суровой реальности их ждали непонятные плюс пять (риал фил минус пять) и снег с дождем.

— Возьми меня за руку, хен? — предпринял новую попытку Хенвон. — Хочу ходить с тобой за руку всю жизнь.

Устремленный к своей конечной цели (Дом. Кровать. Тепло) Хосок даже взгляда в его сторону не бросил, привычно схватил за руку и сунул ее в карман собственной куртки, одновременно придавая Хенвону ускорение. Развивая все большую скорость ходьбы, Хосок не прекращал ворчать себе под нос что-то про простуды и про то, что рано или поздно он заставит Хенвона носить с собой варежки, даже если для этого ему придется связать их собственными руками.

Судя по всему, план Б, тоже не срабатывал.

Вдали показался подъезд их дома, и Хенвон отчаянно затормозил, предчувствуя скорую развязку.

— Погоди, хен, постой!

Хосок удивленно затормозил, не понимая, что происходит. Хенвон тяжело вздохнул и прибегнул к совсем уж безумным мерам — сказал все прямо:

— Хосок, я хочу с тобой встречаться! В смысле, пошли со мной на свидание? Ты мне очень нравишься.

И замолчал. Как отрезало. Снег с дождем продолжал сыпаться с неба неприятной кашицей и сразу таять прямо у них под ногами. Ветер дул, тусклое солнце не спешило вставать над зимним горизонтом. Хосок так и не выпустил хенвонову ладонь из своего кармана.

— Про любовные слова в песне мне понравилось больше, — кривовато улыбаясь, поделился он.

Хенвон вспыхнул и надул губы.

— Ты все слышал?

Хосок счастливо кивнул.

— А еще ты иногда во сне про меня разговариваешь, — он неловко пожал одним плечом, — но больше ничего, вот я и не хотел вести себя слишком самонадеянно…

Наплевав на все заветы воображаемого минхековского шефа, Хенвон заткнул его поцелуем.

Настоящий Хосок целовался совсем непохоже на себя, воображаемого. У него были холодные руки (чтобы лучше гладить Хенвона по волосам), горячее дыхание (чтобы согревать его изнутри) и хриплый голос, которым он тихонько шептал ему слова, которых Хенвон от него еще не слышал. Надолго стоять вот так их, правда, не хватило.

— Я уже пальцев не чувствую, — пожаловался Хосок. — Пойдем домой? Там тепло…

— И кровать? — закончил за него мысль Хенвон.

Хосок засмеялся, подхватил Хенвона на плечо и внес в дом, как елку.

 

ЭПИЛОГ

Рождественская вечеринка у Хенвона и Хосока дома определенно удалась. Хенвону прямо нравилось, как это звучит: «у Хенвона и Хосока дома». Как будто они теперь живут вместе. И не надо указывать ему на всякие технические подробности, мол, не изменилось же ничего, только кровати сдвинули. 

На самом деле поменялось абсолютно все.

Было уже давно заполночь, люди толпились на кухне, в коридоре, в украшенной электрическими огоньками комнате (тариф поднимали только в следующем месяце, чего бы и не воспользоваться?) были заняты все доступные поверхности. Хенвон занимал стратегически выигрышное положение у Хосока на коленях и оттуда приветственно кивал всем приходящим и уходящим товарищам. Много народу в их квартиру бы и так не поместилось, поэтому гости появлялись наплывами: лица сменяли друг друга в круговороте улыбок, пожеланий и уродских красно-белых шапок.

С очередной волной гостей к ним пожаловал даже Джексон-хен, одной рукой обнимавший яркую коробку с подарками (многозначительной подписанную «для вас обоих»: Хенвон питал определенные надежды). Повторив приглашение на новогоднюю вечеринку, он напомнил Хосоку:

— Кстати, ты же мне обещал встретить того пацанчика 30-го числа? Все в силе?

Задремавший было в своем празднично-сытом коконе, Хенвон резко проснулся и поспешил принять превентивные меры, чем потом отскребать всяких восходящих звезд от честно заработанных бойфрендов. Резко развернулся на своем месте, заставив Хосока болезненно ойкнуть. Сузил глаза, ревниво пригрозил пальцем.

— И чтоб туда и обратно, понял? Или лучше, давай я его встречу? Поговорим за музыку, и кто так поступает с Оффенбахом, это что такое вообще!

Хосок, продолжавший излучать счастье и довольство окружающим миром, на все покорно согласился. Хорошо, ты встретишь. Или лучше — давай вместе встретим? Хосок вообще с самого утра ходил послушный-послушный, Хенвону было интересно, на сколько его такого благодушия хватит и как горячо будет, когда ему, Хенвону, удастся-таки вывести Хосока из себя и спровоцировать на демонстрацию силы.

— Все-таки как здорово, что вы столько лет ходили вокруг да около, а теперь бац! и вместе, — глубокомысленно изрек Джексон. Кажется, он еще до них здорово где-то напился и теперь в тепле его развезло на сентиментальность: — Я б в Новом году не отказался от чего-то подобного. Только работа такая, вокруг меня толпится так много людей, что, вроде как, и нет никого.

У Хенвона перед глазами на секундочку встало всезнающее лицо Ким Хичоля, и он коварно улыбнулся:

— Хен, а вы читали Диккенса?


End file.
